The Life of a Dudette
by Skullenko
Summary: Life sucks for Laney Penn. All her friends think she's a dude, she's the nag of the group and Corey refuses to see her as anything else, but a bro! It's not like she has the guts to confess though. Then something happens. that will change Grojband forever, Hurricane Hillary comes to town. Laney's older sister. Can Laney save Grojband from her evil twisted sister? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello, I'm a new author on this site and I ship this pairing so much! Lolz! Tell me if you like it! Yo, Trina want to do the disclaimer?

Trina: As if! Mina you do it!

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband!

Corey: That's right! I do!

Laney: *pats Corey's head* On with the show!

Laney's POV

Life sucks. It really does. Or at least mine does. I know what you're thinking: Oh Laney, your life doesn't suck! You're in a rad band and are slowly becoming famous! You have four best friends and play a killer bass! What could be better!? Yeah that's all true, but let's face it. I'm not getting famous, COREY is.

Not that, that really matters. That's not the problem. The problem is I'm a dude. At least in my friend's eyes. Not only that, but I'm getting famous for being the nag of the group! In Peaceville we have A LOT of fans… ok a few handfuls, BUT when they see Corey or Kin or Kon, they run up to them squealing and _begging_ for autographs! When they see me they just say "sup" and go back to worshipping the boys!

Those aren't even my biggest problems. You see, a couple weeks ago something truly horrendous happened! Something that still, to this day, makes me shudder. I seriously contemplated moving to an old rickety house, adopting a bunch of cats, and becoming the ultimate cat lady!

Huh, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. I would never have to be lonely again AND everything would be soft because of all the cat hair. I'll have to remember that idea.

Anyway, I actually thought the world might be ending. I had a miny freak out. It came all of a sudden without anyone realizing it. It was inevitable, but still frightening. To me at least. Since that day, it has gotten worse and it will keep getting worse. Sigh. No use putting off telling you anymore. It'll come out sooner or later.

Corey turned 15.

AN: Yeah, bet you didn't see that one coming.

Corey: What's so bad about me turning 15? It was an awesome party!

Laney: DO NOT SPEAK OF IT!

Kin & Kon: REVIEW!

Trina: Or don't. This things a piece of garba-!

Skullenko: *Slaps hand over Trina's mouth* SHE LIES!

Mina:….she does…


	2. The Hurricane Blew into Town

**AN:** Hi, guys! Well, good news is that I plan on writing one chapter a day! Since I have nothing better to do this summer… Anyway, I apologize for the first chapter being so short. I sort of wanted to see if anyone was actually going to read. Apparently, yes. So, here's my next chapter, hope you like it. Also there is some _very_ mild cursing in this. It's so mild it's bleeped. HEY KIN! Wanna do the disclaimer?

Kin: SURE! Oh boy, this is my moment to shine! Skullenko does not ow-

Trina: WAIT! Why can't I do it?

Skullenko: You didn't want to last time. Do you want to now?

Trina: No, but I'd like to be asked!

Kin: As I was saying, Skull-

Skullenko: Forget it you're taking too long. I don't own Grojband and I NEVER WILL! Now I'm depressed. *goes to sit in corner*

Laney's Pov

…That didn't sound as bad as I thought it would. I know what you're thinking: Oh Laney, that's…..really stupid. I would agree with you if it were any other boy. Sadly, it is not another boy. It is MY Corey!

Do you know what happens to 15 year old boys?! They start to notice GIRLS! Now I know what you're thinking (I'm a fergin psychic): Doesn't that mean he'll start to notice you? NO, it doesn't. Because he WON'T and it's soooo frustrating!

You know what we did yesterday? We went to the mall! We were TRYING to find a kiosk that made shirts (we just got a really big gig and wanted to sell official Grojband t-shirts). Corey stared at every girl that walked by. Not eyes pop out, jaw unhinges, tongue rolls out sort of way. More like his eyes would follow them a couple more seconds than necessary and at each one. I'm pretty sure he went cross eyed for a second there.

We headed home because; Corey forgot the Grojand money in the garage. Now, before then, I wasn't really noticing the staring that much, but when we got home something happened that _really _showed Corey would look at any girl (but me). When we got back in the garage, Corey suggested we rock out to take our minds off the whole t-shirt thing.

We were right in the middle of a song, when Trina and Mina came in to tell us to quote "_shut _UUUUUUPPP!" Trina and I started arguing (with Mina occasionally chiming in to take Trina's side) and I noticed Corey just _staring_ at Mina. I think I would've been horribly heartbroken if it weren't for the hot white rage filling me. This caused me to punch Trina square in the face. Kin and Kon will sometimes tell me _jokingly_ to punch Trina, but they never meant it. Even though Trina is really mean, I still got asked to leave by Corey's mom.

As I was heading out, Corey leaned towards me and said "Nice one, bro." then fist bumped me. Even as I walked home I could still here Corey saying "bro" in the back of my mind.

That pretty much leaves us where I am now. Alone, in my room, with the shades closed, crying my little tomboy heart out.

_Knock knock._

Quickly I sit up and rush to the door. I hope it's Corey. Actually scratch that. If it is Corey I don't really want him to see me crying my heart out. I open the door to see….my mom. That actually makes a lot more sense than Corey.

"Honey, I have some great news! You're father finally got some money and is flying out to Peaceville with Hillary to see us! They're arriving tomorrow so, make some space for Hillary. You'll be sharing your room with her!" Then she spun on her heel and left.

I stared at my door for awhile before closing it and plopping myself down on the bed.

Today can't get any worse, can it? Or should I say tomorrow?

_**Killer Time Skip To Tomorrow At The Airport Transition…YEAH!**_

Let's get one thing straight. I _loathe _Hillary. Everybody does! Unless she wants you to like her. Then she's just playing you. She's twisted, conniving and ruthless if you stand in her way. When she comes into town she turns everything upside down and leaves everyone confused. That's why we (we being the select number of people that know she's evil) call her Hurricane Hillary (AN: And just like that the summary makes sense).

Also, my dad and mom are divorced. Mainly because, he's really mean, hates kids (haha he has three… that I know of), evil, and a deadbeat. Probably where Hillary gets it from.

So here I am, waiting at a crowded airport, holding the hands of my 7 year old brother Harvy, and feeling grumpy.

All of a sudden, the air is knocked out of me as something tackles me to the ground. I struggle for a moment before flipping for a moment and coming face to face with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Hillary. She yanked on me hard and fast to pull me up. This only succeeded to smash me head first into her luggage and to hurt my shoulder. After muttering a string of curse words I steadied myself, only to be hugged by Hillary

Now I know what you're thinking (I should go to like, one of those government tests that say if you're really psychic. This is getting freaky.): 'Oh Laney, she doesn't seem that bad. I'm _sure _there's a logical explanation for that. It was probably an accident.' Well guess WHAT, I know her you don't! She's going to be as sweet as a cupcake with sprinkles, when everyone's around, but when we're around that's when she'll turn into a horrible monster! I know what you're thinking (I'm getting good at this!): 'Maybe, she's chang-' NO she hasn't.

"Hello, Laney! I'm so so soooo happy to see you!" She said in a voice so sweet it could make a unicorn barf.

"Hi, Hillary." I said in a monotone.

"It's a shame that we don't get to see each other often." So, she's sticking with the cutesy act, huh? Two can play at this game! ….I just don't want to.

"Well you _chose_ to go with dad."

Insert awkward silence here. _Awkward silence has been inserted_.

My mom swats my arm, "La_ney! _That was very rude. _Apologize_."

I squirmed a bit. "NOW!"

"I'm sorry." Hillary checks to make sure no one is around before leaning in and saying, "Whatever. I hope you liked your trip." Told ya.

I roll my eyes and turn to dad. "How're you doin dad?"

He stares at me before saying, "What the f*ck do you care?" Yup. That's my daddy.

I turn to see Hillary holding Harvy up in the air. "There you are Harvy, my special little boy! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure did miss you!"

Harvy blinked, "I have to pee." That caused her to drop Harvy like he was something dangerous. That means, not only did she drop him (notice I said 'drop Harvy' and not 'carefully let Harvy down'), but she also hid behind dad.

Mom cleared her throat, "Since you have all of your things, why don't we head out to the car? Laney take Harvy to go pee." Then they all left Harvy and I alone.

I sighed. "Okay buddy, do you see a restroom?"

"What? OH! Yeah. I lied. I just reaaaally wanted her to put me down." He smirked.

I like this kid.

**Arriving at Laney's and Harvy's and their mom's car Transition!**

Now I know what you're thinking (sorta getting freaky now huh?): 'Oh Laney, Hillary's only being mean because, you fired the first shot! I bet your trip was an accident and she was lying about doing it on purpose.' Well, for your information, on the car ride over here she was already being a bossy little know it all. The worst part about it was my parents were letting her. My mom because, quote, "Okay, sweetie! I'm just so happy to have you back home!" and my dad because, quote, "Whatever you like, sugar bear!". Oh did I forget to mention that my dad hates all kids EXCEPT Hillary? Well it's true.

I'm tuning out her rant right now when I hear a part that catches my…ear.

"-and Laney will have to die her hair." Wait. Stop. (AN: Hammer time :D)

"I'm sorry, did you just say I _had_ to die my hair?" I said irritably.

"Yes."

"May I ask _why_?" She's poking the dragon.

"It's too bright. It's hurting my eyes." _Poke poke._

"There's no way I'm doing that."

"Daaaddyyyy?" She whined.

"Dye your hair Laney." _POKE._

She smirked at me. _JAB. _ _You have succeeded in angering the dragon: Laney. The dragon will destroy you in 5…4…3….2…1…goodbye._

"YOU-(We interrupt this regularly scheduled fanfic to bleep it. …..Okay it's good now.)" I screamed. I swear I would never say that to anyone else. I know how cruel and offensive it was, but I really hate Hillary.

Everyone sat in stunned silence before, "Eh. I've heard worse." Hillary shrugged.

My mom cleared her throat, "Laney. When we're getting home, you're going straight to your room."

**Back In Laney's Room Transition**

This is unfair! She's tortured me all her life until she moved out with dad! Worst of all, I never did anything about it! But then Corey gave me the strength to stand up for myself! Corey! Oh man! Hillary's going to mess with Corey and the band isn't she (AN: If she didn't I wouldn't really have a story)? Just to spite me! I told you she's evil! She'll probably reveal she also plays bass and sings and then replace me! Would the band actually do that to me? It would be better NOT to have a nag in the band! Whatever if they do kick me out, I'll just start a new band! With….Lenny (you ever notice how when something happens to me it also usually happens to Lenny? Freaky, huh?)! My life is falling apart.

**AN:** Alright! Woo! Second chapter! It's going ok… I think… You know what you should do? You should comment and tell me how you think it's going!

Trina: In other words: comment.

Skullenko: I thought you wanted nothing to do with this.

Trina: Well, Mina's getting more attention than me!

Skullenko: Fine! I'll put you in the next chapter!

Kin &Kon: What about us? We haven't been in here at _all_.

Skullenko: Fine! In the meantime I'm hosting a little competition. Actually it's not really a competition. The only characters I really own in this story are Hillary and Harvy. I want Harvy to have a counterpart! It's a girl. I also want Corey to have a little sister and for her to have a boy counterpart, that's Carrie's little brother. Sadly, I _suck_ at names_._ So, I want you to give me suggestions. Write in the comments what you think their names should be (please nothing ridiculous like Stupidhead). You have to get them in pretty soon. I don't know when I'll put Lenny's or Carrie's little siblings in there, but Corey's little sister will be in the next chapter! It is August 11th and the next chapters out tomorrow so I need Corey's sisters name by then!

Trina: Wow. You really think enough people care about your little fanfic to participate? Or actually read it?

Skullenko: This is why you're not in my story.

Mina: Remember to comment!

Corey: I need my little sis!


	3. Late

**AN:** Wasuuuup? Lol, I was so happy with the reviews from the last chapter! I got like 3 reviews from it!...actually that's pretty sad. I'm sad now. You should totally review, follow and favorite this story so I'll be happy again (I write more when I'm happy)! Also, I have the announcement of who won my little competition! But first, I'd like to send a shout out to those who actually participated! I'm sorry I didn't pick you! Shout outs go to: Bkpike, and NerdyNinja132! Sorry! Thanks for reading though! The winners are… drum roll please (Everyone: drum rolls): NerdyNinja132, and fanficlover2266! NerdyNinja132 won for: Hannah, Harvy's counterpart (I didn't want the other ones sorry), and fanficlover2266 won for Jazmine, Corey's lil sis, and Carries lil bro! Congrats you guys!

Corey: Hmmm… Jazmine. I like it! I remember when she was born.

Trina: Liar.

Skullenko: Someone needs to do the disclaimer!

Mina: How about Laney? She hasn't gotten to do it yet!

Laney: OK! Skullen-

Kin: Wait! We should probably let a girl do it!

Laney: I WILL kill you!

Kon: How about we let Carrie do it?

Carrie: Fine. Skullenko doesn't own Grojband.

Laney: *spits fire at Kin & Kon*

Laney's POV

I wake up feeling _bad_. Like 'love of my life thinks I'm a dude' and 'evil sister has come back to wreck my life' and 'my life is crumbling down around me' bad. But then again, I'd have to be a complete and total _loser_ for all that to be happening to me. Oh wait, _it is!_ I groan, get up, and somehow manage to drag my lifeless corpse of a body down the stairs. I'm sitting at the table while my mom is making pancakes, when I realize something.

"Mom, where's Hillary? You said we were going to share a room, but she wasn't there when I woke up." Here it comes… I just know it…

"Hillary? She woke up early and went to Corey's. She wanted to meet your friends. Wasn't that nice?" There it is.

"NOWOOEOOOOOOOOEWEWEWEWOOOOO!" I yell standing up so fast and hard that the plate of pancakes that my mom just put in front of me, goes flying. I run, because a) I need to stop Hillary from…something and b) my mom's pissed that I broke her plate and pancakes.

I'm halfway to Corey's house before I realize, 1. My leg hurts _reeeeallly _bad from banging it on our metal table when I stood up (we might be the only family to have a frigin _metal _table) and 2) I'm still in my froggy footie pajamas (my mom says I'll catch a cold if I where anything else to bed and refuses to buy me anything else, ok?!)and half the neighborhood has seen me. I hate my liiiiifeee.

Now I know what you're thinking (you'd thought I'd stopped, huh? Well you're wroooooong!): 'Oh Laney, you're overreacting. A boy not liking you & having a mean sister is not the end of the world!'. Well guess what! I'm a teen, those are big problems right now so SHUTUP (and go buy me vanilla ice cream so I can eat it while being sad)(AN: Yeah… I want ice cream).

As soon as I'm back in the safety of my own hou-

Wait, scratch the whole safety thing. I forgot. Hillary and my dad are here. Sigh.

I drag myself back up the stairs to get dressed this time. Hmmmm…..if I really want to wow Corey, I should dress differently! Hmmmmm…. I GOT IT! Instead of boots, red pants, a v neck with black and green stripes, and a yellow hair clip, I'll wear boots, red pants, a v neck with black and green stripes, and a GREEN hair clip! Yeah.

As I finish getting dressed, I snap on my green hair clip, something weird happens. It explodes (AN: This what I think will happen if a cartoon character wears different clothes for once)! Oh well, I wasn't really feeling the green. I snap on my yellow hair clip and head out. See? Since I'm a tomboy I don't take that much time getting ready. Now if I wore makeup like regular girls it would've taken me for- HOLY COW THAT TOOK 30 MINUTES?! I DIDN'T EVEN BRUSH MY TEETH!...darn I should probably go back and do that so my breath doesn't stink. That should only take like 3 minutes, right?

**30 MINUTES LATER TRANSITION**

How is this even possible?! 30 MINUTES! It's as if there's some twisted, sick person out there that is controlling my life in some weird way. Almost like they're writing it! Like some kind of…story! Which would make that sick person the author, huh? (AN: MWAHAHAHHAHAA) Oh well, now that that's all over, I can finally head over to Corey's.

On the way there, I notice Kin & Kon a little ways ahead of me. Hmm… they can't possibly be late too, right? On closer inspection I notice they're holding cups. Oh. Slushie run. They're that far into practice, huh?

Before I can say anything, I'm interrupted by Kon, " Hey Laney! Where's your bass?"

Fuuuuuuuu….

**10 MINUTES LATER TRANSITION**

I'm panting at the garage door. 10 minutes that's not so bad.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late I overslept and-" I'm cut off by what I see. There is _Hillary _talking and blatantly flirting with _**MY**_ Corey.

This is usually the part of the story where Corey is looking all interested in her, but when he sees me his eyes light up like a Christmas tree in the dark. Then he rushes over to me and showers me with love and attention and we get married and live in a fairy gumdrop magic castle and live happily ever after. Sadly, this is not a story. THIS IS REAL LIFE. (AN: That's right Laney, that's right. :D) Instead, he mumbles hello and goes back to ogling her.

_Hillary. _You wanna know what SHE'S doing? She's sitting there in my spot on the couch, looking at him like he's the best thing she's ever seen and he's doing the same. I can feel my heart breaking. But that's okay. I have enough rage inside of me to make 10 hearts. Anyone need one?

The air is thick with their love. I almost believed Hillary really liked him. Till she looked at me smirked and winked. She did that in like, a second!

I clear my throat, "Hi everyone."

Corey finally looks up at me, "Dude, where were you? Practice just ended."

"Sorry, I overslept. Which is weird, because I had my alarm clock set." I see Hillary smiling at me. Why would she smile at m-ooooohhh… Evil little witch!

"It's okay. Accidents happen. Isn't this nice! Hillary came over to say you might be late, then she heard our music and decided to stay! It was awesome, right guys?" Kin and Kon hummed their agreement (while staring at Hillary I might add).

"Wait. How did you guys play without a bass?"

"Hillary filled in for you. Wasn't that nice fellas?" Kin and Kon hummed again.

Wow. Apparently I can be replaced. Just by some hot girl. "I'm going to the kitchen." I stood up and left.

I filled up a glass of water while I tried to hold in the tears.

"I don't like her either."

I spun around to see Corey's little sister, Jazmine (AN: that one's for you fanficlover2266).

"Why not?"

"When I sneezed she told me to, quote 'Get away you disgusting vermin'."

"Yeah, that sounds like Hillary."

Jazmine dug around in her pocket, before holding up what seemed to be a water balloon. "Hey, can you put this stink bomb in her room tonight for me?"

"She's sharing a room with me."

Jazmine holds it out to me, "Take one for the team."

"I'll see what I can do." I take it and hold it carefully so it won't pop. Maybe I can put it in her luggage.

Laughter comes from the hall and Jazmine mysteriously disappears. Weird little kid. She'd be perfect for Harvy. Just then Corey, Kin and Kon burst into the kitchen, laughing. They stop when they see me.

"Hey Lanes. Forgot you were in here." Corey said patting me on the back. Infuriated (AN: whoa…big word), I leave only to be pulled into a closet.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR CONTEST WINNERS**

AN: Hey guys. Hope you liked it! Anyway this message is to fanficlover2266 and NerdyNinja132: Thank you for participating in my little contest. YOU WON! We just saw Jazmine, Corey's little sister (name courtesy of fanficlover2266) and at some point we'll see Carrie's lil bro Jason (fanficlover2266)and Hannah, Lenny's lil sister (NerdyNinja132). Anyway, since you won I'm planning on making characters based off of you. So, can you each leave the name you want your character to be called, if it's a boy or a girl, and if you want it to be good or bad, in the comments or pm me. Thanks

Trina: Wow. You're getting cocky.

Skullenko: SHUTUP! Hope you liked the chapter!

Corey: **Review!**

Laney: **Follow!**

Mina: **Favorite!**


	4. BONUS!

**AN: **Wazaaaaap? Lol, thank you so much for all your comments, follows, and favorites! It get's me right here *points to stomach*. What? Reading all them messages takes forever and I get hungry. Just kidding. I'm nowhere near that popular. Anyway, I was so so soooo happy with my reviews and views that I decided to blow off my plans and write another chapter for you instead.

Trina: Whatever. It's not like you _had _any plans anyway.

Skullenko: Just for that, I'm going to kill you off.

Trina:…

Skullenko: That's what I thought. Corey! Disclaimer!

Corey: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Skullenko: That's it? No bit? FINE! I guess I'll have to write seriously now.

Laney's POV

Someone pulled me into a closet.

Omg! Maybe it's Corey pulling me in for a kiss! Oh wait, no. He's in the kitchen. My _god _I sound like a fangirl. Pull yourself together, Laney! Maybe it's an assassin!

_Flick. _ A light goes on. Oh NO! It's something much worse!

_**Hillary! **_(is it weird that lightning flashes every time I say her name?)

"What do you want?"

"Shut up and listen!" Then she shoved the side of my heads into the wall. Why would she do th-

Ohhh.

I can hear voices from the kitchen! How did she know that you can hear thru the walls? Wait! I hear Corey's voice.

"Are you sure I should ask her out guys? She doesn't seem to really like me." Holy cow! Is he talking about me?!

"Yeah, dude! She's been crushing on you this whole time!" I'd say it's a little more than a crush, Kon.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it!" Yes, yes, you should, you should! "I'm gonna ask Hillary out!" *sound of glass shattering* I struggled to get away. I can't take any more of this! What the freak!? I can't break free. Hillary's really strong. Maybe her evil powers her… Darn, why can't I do that with my rage?!

"Where do you think I should take her? I'm gonna spend all my money on it!" Darn, Corey's loaded! What, you don't think we play for free, right?

Hillary finally lets me go.

"How does it feel? Me accomplishing something you couldn't do for years, in one day?" Tears sting the back of my eyes as my face gets red and blotchy. I don't respond. Hillary laughs before opening the door and returning to her adorable attitude. I take a couple minutes to calm myself before following her.

I open the garage door to see Hillary yelling:

"YES!" I guess I just walked in on him popping the question.

**IMPORTANT CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT**

AN: That's it. Now I know what you're thinking (I know that's Laney's thing): 'Oh my god Skullenko, why is this so short?' Answer: Because, I already posted a chapter today AND I have another story in progress that I need to work on! I also might write a one shot. So, this was sort of a bonus chapter! Also I don't think I was super clear on the whole 'character thing'. Fanficlover2266, I'm making you a different character that isn't Jazmine or Jason. A brand new one. I also already have an idea of how they look! So if you could send me a name for your brand new character that would be great. Thanks for reading!

Trina: You still think people are reading this?

Corey: *kicks Trina*

Trina: Ow!

Skullenko: One more thing. I'm holding another contest. If you can guess what my favorite character is (Hint: it's not Kin or Kon) I will make a band character for you! Later in the story, there's going to be a battle of the band competition, and I will put you in it! All you have to do is guess, give me the name of your character and what instrument they play!

Mina: Review!

Carrie: Favorite!

Lenny: Follow!


	5. The Band

**AN:** Wazaaap? I hope you liked my last chapter! Sorry it was so short. It was a bonus chapter for all the reviews sooooo… yeah.. Good news is I came out with two new stories: Young Love (oneshot), and Summer Camp! You should totally check 'em out! Lenny disclaimer!

Lenny: Yup! Skullenko does not-

Laney: -own Grojband!

Carrie: Why does everyone get interrupted around here?

* * *

No one's POV

" The date with Hillary went amazing! First we dined at this really incredibly expensive café, then we went on a super incredible romantic walk in the park where I got her flowers and ice cream, and to top it off we kissed underneath the bridge!" Corey relayed.

"Nice dude!" Kon high fived Corey.

"Respect!" Kin fist bumped with Corey.

"…" Laney said nothing as she tried to hold in the tears. Her eyes were deep pools of misery, because that's all she saw, felt, and heard. Sob managed to escape her, startling the whole band. She finally let it all go.

Corey's POV

Why's Lanes crying? Is it something I said?

"Dude, what do we do?" Kin asked, clearly panicked. None of us had any experience with crying girls, let alone crying Lanes.

What do we do? … I got it!

"One second, guys." I said, walking over to Laney. I can't believe I didn't see it before! It's so painfully obvious. I feel really bad for Laney now.

I gently wrap my arms around Laney and gently pull her into the next room. She's stopped crying by now.

"Laney, it's ok now. We're alone now. Let it all go." Then she has another crying fit into my shirt. After awhile, she's soft. I gently pull her away from me.

"Laney, I know why you're so sad. I can't believe I didn't notice it before." She stares at me open mouthed.

Laney's POV

I stare at him open mouthed. That's not possible. Why must he find out now? When he's dating AND in love with my sister!? Another sob racks my body.

"I'm so sorry. I should've thought about you. But it's ok now. I know." I'm super nervous and the butterflies have taken nesting in my stomach and are having a party.

"You-you do?" Oh my god. What if he dumps Hilary for me ?!

"Yes, and it's ok. I feel the same way." .god. I'm about to lean in for a kiss, when "Hillary might disturb the band."

"…what?"

"You're upset because, she's your sister and you think she might disturb the band. I feel the same way, but I promise, I won't let that happen! So, you don't have to be sad anymore!"

Of course, that's what he thinks the problem is. STUPID!

"Yeah. Thanks for the promise. I'm good now." Great. Just great. He looks like he's thinking for a second.

"You know what you need? A boyfriend." I will annihilate you Corey.

"I have a girlfriend and Kin and Kon are dating! It only makes sense."

"Thank you, Corey. I will think about that." Then I go home, because practice is over.

**Later That Night At Laney's Transition!**

I'm burning all of my pictures of Corey. It's my first step to getting over him. I watch the flames lick and devour the paper and instead of satisfaction, I feel sad and hollow. Nonetheless, I keep burning. This must be done.

After all the pictures are gone, I douse the fire and stare at the ashes. I glance over at the little koi pond we have and notice in the reflection, a smiling face in the window. _Hillary. _ She presses something against the window. It's a text from Corey.

'Love you babe. Gnite! 3'

I try not to care, but I do. I'll have to work harder in getting over Corey. I get up and head back inside. I refuse to look at Hillary. I will get over him. Then she won't have anything to hurt me. Watch out world, you're looking at the future not-in-love Laney Penn!

_THUNK._

…Door's locked…

**Cold Laney the Next Day Transition**

The next day we have band practice. Of course, Hillary decides to walk with me there.

"How's it feel having me have your man?"

I don't respond.

"How's it feel to be a loser?"

I still don't answer.

"How's it feel for me to beat you in _everything?"_

I finally snap.

"Do you do this with boys at home?"

She seems taken aback by my question, but quickly replied:

"Yes. I never like any of them though and I can't let my dad know. He would kill me."

I stare.

"If you think you're gonna tell him, think again. I'll just tell Corey you like him."

I sigh. Life sucks for Laney Penn. Finally we arrive at the garage. Hillary immediately runs squealing to Corey. He picks her up, twirls her around and kisses her. I'm going to be sick.

"Can we _please_ practice now?" Corey and Hillary shoot me a look before agreeing. We're halfway thru our first song, when Hillary interrupts us with a huge sigh. I think we could've ignored it (as Kin, Kon and I tried to do), but _Corey_ stops immediately stops and asks, quote:

"What's wrong, Hillary Bear?" Yup, I am definitely feeling some throw up coming on.

She puppy dog pouts, "It seems me and you never get any alone time, what with you always meeting up with Grojband." HA! You just said the worst thing possible, Hillary! If there's one thing Corey would never do it's –

"I'll see what I can do, Sugar." My jaw hit the floor. That wasn't even the most extreme reaction! Kin fainted and Kon burst into tears!

Corey quickly turned around, "I didn't mean I'd cancel the band! I meant maybe having shorter sessions and for Hillary to always be invited!" I saw Hillary looking furious behind Corey. I didn't buy it.

"Oh yeah!" I spat out, sarcastically. I was so mad I'm shaking, "It'll go from shorter sessions to fewer sessions to fewer sessions and fewer gigs! Pretty soon she'll be wanting so short sessions it's only 30 minutes! Then soon Grojband will be gone!" Oops. I think I scared Corey. I don't care though. Because I don't like him anymore! (lies)

"No, I swear! Only shorter by like 10 minutes!"

"I think Laney's right." Wait. She's agreeing with me? I sense something bad.

"Maybe, I should be part of the band." Yup. Bad.

I sneer, "What would _you _play?"

She smirks, "The bass and backup singer."

Then she sang a song so heart breakingly beautiful that I just wanted to punch her in the face. By the end all of the boys were crying. I admit, even I got a little teary eyed, before I remembered who was singing.

"That was beautiful." Kon said.

"Sweetie, that was amazing!" You can guess who said that.

"You have my vote to get in." Kin added.

"…"

"Thanks you guys!" She fluttered her fake eyelashes.

"It was alright." I admitted, "But can you play bass?" She smirks at me and pulls out a bass. What the-?

"Where'd you get that bass?"

"I came here last night for a midnight jam session with Corey." She smiles and sighs dreamily before continuing, "Trina caught us making out on the couch."

And my heart so DIDN'T break because I AM over Corey. And I so DIDN'T have a vision of Corey and Hillary getting married while I cried, alone. NOT AT ALL.

Then Hillary plays a bass solo. Afterwards the compliments fall like water at niagra falls.

"That was amazing!"

"That was incredible!"

"That was the best bass playing I've ever heard!"

"THAT WAS WORSE THAN ME!" I shout, causing everyone to look at me.

"ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?! I'VE BEEN PLAYING BASS FOR THIS BAND FOR THREE YEARS AND YOU TRY AND REPLACE ME WITH A PRETTY FACE THAT CAN'T EVEN PLAY BASS THAT WELL?! NICE TO KNOW HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT ME! NICE TO KNOW THAT I STAND ALONE!" I scream, storming over to my bass and start packing up my bass.

"Laney-"

"Don't even talk to me, Corey." I don't even want to use his nick name. I storm out the garage, offering no explanation as to where I'm going.

Corey's POV

The whole place is quiet. We all stare at the spot Laney disappeared off into.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made it sound like we were replacing her." I said awkwardly.

**Awkward Grojband Transition-2 hours Later**

We were all still hanging out at my house. We decided not to have band practice without a bass player.

Kin suggested we use Hillary as our bass player for this practice, but I had a feeling Laney would find out. So, we just stayed in my living room, watching tv. I look over at Hillary. She has a weird look on her face. I wonder what she's thinking of?

Hillary's POV

This worked better than I could have imagined! I saw Laney burning pictures last night! This is all going so perfectly!

What could go wrong?

I could hear someone coming in. I turn to see Laney coming in. I throw a smirk her way before feigning a worried expression. Before I can say anything, she beats me to it.

"Guys, I'm very sorry about my behavior. I realize now that I overreacted." What she playing at, "But I have some good news!" She turns to Corey, "I took your advice! Guys, meet my new boyfriend!" And in steps Lenny.

* * *

AN: Dun dun duuuun! Omg! Hope you guys liked it! This might be my favorite chapter so far! It was so fun to write! Anyway, the next chapter will be in Laney's POV of what happened when she left so, come back tomorrow! If I get enough reviews asking me for another bonus chapter I will write it!

Kin: Review!

Kon: Follow!

Corey: Favorite!


	6. The Proposition

**AN: **Hiiii! Sorry, I didn't write a bonus chapter, I was swamped in work. I still need to update: Summer Camp and The Remaining. AND I just got a life! So, I might not be updating as much as before. Sorry. Anyway, I'm so happy with all the reviews I got! Once again, if you can guess my favorite Grojband character (not Kin or Kon) I will put you in the story. If you guess wrong, I'll put you in the story. I'll give you a better part if you guess correctly though. This contest is open until I say it's done. I won't announce the winners until then. One more thing, a bunch of you have been sending me messages sayin that they're sooo happy this is now a Laney and Lenny fic, or that they're mad that this is now a Laney and Lenny fic. News Flash: This is STILL a Laney and Corey fic! Sorry.

Laney: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

…..

Corey: Really? No bit?

Trina: No, Corey. Not everything has a bit. Unlike your stupid band, which seems like one big bit.

Kin: And we have a bit!

* * *

Laney's Pov (after she stormed about)

How _dare _Corey try to replace me with Hillary?! I've been with the band since the beginning and I'm replaced by dumba** HILLARY?! I feel tears swelling up in my eyes. No Laney! You're not going to cry! You're over all of them!

I sigh. I'm not.

Whyyyy meeeee? What did I ever do to Hillary? Why can't I be prettier? Maybe then I wouldn't have been replaced! If this actually _were_ a story (AN: Heh heh) this would be the part where I made over my whole look to be pretty. But, I won't because I'm over them (still not over it). Besides, I like my look. Why can't I not like my look? Sigh. It's not easy being Laney Penn (whiner). I decide to go to the park to try and get over Corey-I mean the band. I'm soooo over Corey (liar).

Birds chirp and children play. Couples walk around making googly eyes at eachother, while old married couples feed squirrels. Maybe this wasn't the best place to go to get over Corey- I mean the band. I'm still soooooo over Corey (liar again). I sigh and walk until I reach a grove of trees that shelters anyone from prying eyes. I sit there and think (and cry a little).

"What the heck are _you _doing here?" I hear a sneering, very familiar voice say. I turn to see-

Lenny. (AN: How many of you were expecting Hillary?)

He looks surprised to see me crying (a little).

"None of your business!"

"Why are you crying?"

And in my fragile state of mind, I told Lenny everything. About, Hillary being evil, them trying to replace me, and trying to get over Corey. At the end he's smiling.

"We should get some coffee together." (AN: My god I hate coffee)

Lenny's Pov

Now I know what you're thinking (AN: If Laney can do it, Lenny can. I'm going to stop interrupting): 'What the frak are you doing with Laney? She's very fragile right now!'. Don't worry, I have a plan!

Right now she's just staring at me.

"What?"

"Why did you bring me here? What are you playing at?" She asks me suspiciously. Right now we're at Java Wava Lava, and I'm trying to get her to loosen up.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being nice to me? And buying me coffee?"

"Because, you're the girl."

"Awwww, you know I'm a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks! I know you're a guy!"

"Thanks!" Awwwww, ego boost for me.

"You're welcome! Seriously what the frak are you doing?"

I sigh, "Okay you caught me. I have a business proposition for you." She raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"What kind?"

"You're trying to get over Corey. I'm trying to get over Carrie."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying: Date me!"

She stares at me. I should've worded that different.

"Let me explain. If we date, we'll be showing them that we're over them and we can help eachother!"

She looks astonished. I seriously think she's going to slap me, but then she says,

"Would we have to do all that couple stuff?"

Huh, I didn't think of that, "I think yes. Sooooo… what do you say?"

She looks like she's contemplating it. Please say yes, please say yes, "Yes." YES!

She continues, "Okay, so what have you done so far to get over Carrie?"

"Well, I've flirted with girls (that failed), but you don't need to do that now and I've spent way less time with her."

"Okay, I've burned all my pictures of him."

I clap my hands together, "So it's settled, tonight we'll burn some pics and hang out with eachother all day."

She blushes, "Do we have to kiss and stuff?"

I blush, "I think. It'll show them we're over them and show us we don't need them to be happy in a relationship." I really wouldn't normally do this, but I _need _to get over Carrie.

"…ok… Can we go by Corey's? I need to show Hillary and Corey that I don't need them!"

"Of course. That's what all this is for."

**Back To The Present Transition**

"I took your advice! Guy's meet my new boyfriend!" That's my cue to come in.

The first think I notice is Hillary (she looks like my brother, Hill). The next is that Corey has a weird look on his face. Is it love? Man, I hope this wasn't a mistake.

* * *

AN: Voila! I hope you loved it! I know I did! Heads up, this is still not Lenny and Laney. Nother heads up, please participate in my contest (see AN at top). I will be updating soon.

Lenny: Review! Skullenko craves 'em!


	7. Introducing!

**AN:** Awkward. Yeah, so, I have a bunch of stories I really need to update. I like to update this one most because, everyone's only reading this one. So, anyway, lots of you said that you liked this story and that I left at a big cliffhanger. Hope you like this chapter! My mind's super scrambled today (maybe I should turn off the tv…). (AN: It took me 10 minutes to write that)

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband (sucks, right?)

Laney's POV

Silence fills the room. Awkward Silence. I can actually here everybody breathing. All outside noises have seemingly stopped. Why did I agree to this, Lenny? I've forgotten my reason. Then I see Hillary and Corey holding hands. Oh yeah, that's why.

No one's talking, but the whole band's glaring at Lenny. Hillary's glaring at me. I'm glaring at Hillary. Lenny's glaring at the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Trina staring at all of us and grinning. Still, no one's talking. This has become really awkward. I feel bad for Lenny. Maybe I shouldn't have dragged him here. Oh wait, he came up to me.

Finally, Corey says something, "What. The. Heck. Laney?!" Ouch. I guess he's not going to use my nickname. Unlike his nicknames for _Hillary. _ At this thought, I'm filled with rage.

"What do you mean, 'What the heck.'? I can date anyone I want, _Corey._" He looks absolutely FURIOUS.

"No you can't," He's clearly struggling to remain calm. I smirk at this. Now he can know how I feel, "He's a _Newman_."

"So? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"YES!" And he breaks his calm, "HE HAS! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PAST _THREE YEARS?"_

Hmmmm… I don't really care (AN: The Newmans haven't really done anything that bad to Grojband, right? Why's everyone hatin' on them?).

"They haven't actually _done _anything wrong." He explodes. All his hate and rage rushes forward, in an attack on me.

"ARE YOU F**KING STUPID! THEY'VE DONE _EVERYTHING _TO US, YOU STUPID TRAITOR! HOW DUMB ARE YOU? DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY GROJBAND? IS THAT HOW YOU GET YOUR SICK KICKS, YOU SL**? HE'S USING YOU! WHY THE H**L ELSE WOULD HE DATE _YOU_? JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT YOU? _LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR!_ DOESN'T SEEM LIKE YOU EVER HAVE BEFORE! YOU'RE A NAG, DUMB AND YOU LOOK LIKE A _DUDE_! WHO WOULD ACTUALLY WANT YOU?! ONLY A SHEMALE LIKE LENNY I GUESS! SERIOUSLY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I LET YOU INTO GROJBAND!" After all that, Corey's panting and the red from his face and eyes slowly disappears.

It's only then that I notice a stream of tears streaming off my face. My lip is quivering, my mascara is running, and let me tell you, I'm _not _one of those people that looks cute crying. In a voice small enough for a mouse I say, "…fine…I quit… sorry to have dragged you guys down!" Then I run with Lenny close behind me, weird sobs emitting from me.

Once we're far enough away, I stop running, but the tears sure as h**l don't! Lenny tries to comfort me, but I don't stop for another 15 minutes.

I've finally calmed down when Lenny says, "It's okay. Corey's so wrong. You're pretty on the inside AND the outside! Don't worry…"

I smile and rub my eyes, "Th-thanks. I hope the same thing doesn't happen with Carrie. It can't right?"

Lenny's POV

It can.

Laney's POV

"Wow. Band leaders are beasts, huh?" I say to Lenny, who's rocking on the sideway 3 blocks from Carrie's house.

"Yeah…" He mutters. I look at what he's staring at. Nothing.

"C'mon dude! It's not so bad! Hey…maybe we'll start our own band." He stops rocking and shoots up.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S ONE OF THE STEPS TO GETTING OVER THEM!"

"You're still not over her after all the stuff she said to you?"

"No. Are you over Corey?"

"…no…"

"Then let's get started!"

We both started to walking to my house to try and start a new band. On the way there, we got to talking.

"I remember one time," Lenny began, a dreamy look in his eyes, "Carrie and I were having a sleepover and we shared all our hopes and dreams. She said she wanted to be the greatest rock legend ever. I said that I wanted to get married and live an adventurous life in a band. I never told her I wanted her by my side." I smile. And he wonders why everyone calls him a girl.

"I remember this one super cute time in daycare with Corey I-" I'm cut off by us arriving at my house (AN: To see Laney's experience with Corey read my 'Young Love' story).

"Okay, first off: band name." Lenny started, excitedly.

"We should probably do that when we have all our band members."

"OK. What should our band rules be?"

"There is no band leader. Everyone can sing!"

"Anyone can date anyone."

"No selling secrets."

"Rehearsals are private!"

"No one has to play a specific instrument."

"YEAH! Wait… we have to bassists and no drums, guitars or keyboards. What do we do?"

I blush, "Corey actually taught me how to play guitar. So, now we all need is a drummer and keyboardist!"

"YEAH! Maybe, we can find some people at school tomorrow!"

**The Next Day Transition**

_**Important announcement!**_

_**This is where fanficlover2266 character and NerdyNinja132's character is announced!**_

School is really awkward right now. Everyone heard about Grojband breaking up a little and Corey's little announcement for me. No one talked to Corey besides Kin, Kon and Hillary. Meanwhile, everyone was coming up to me and trying to console me. Actually, not everyone. Some people came up to me and laughed. I became more and more embarrassed with each visit. Worst of all, Lenny is in none of my classes, so I had to go through all of this_ alone. _ Someone shoot me.

Right now, it's lunch and a bunch of people I don't know are sitting next to me because they feel bad. I finally crack and ask them to leave me alone so I can think. After some pats on the head and back, they're all gone.

"Hey Lanes!" I jump to see Lenny and two girls I've seen around school. "I've found a drummer and keyboardist for the band."

They all sit down, "Laney, these are the Fanfic twins!" They both look EXACTLY alike! Except the one on the right has her hair down and a purple clip on the right side of her face and the one on the left has a ponytail and a yellow clip on the left side of the face. The one on the right has blue streaks in her hair, the one on the left has purple streaks. They're both wearing ripped jeans (skateboarding accident?).

Lenny gestures to the one on the right, "This is Seven. She's a killer drummer and would love to join the band (AN: There you go fanficlover2266! Hope you like her!)!" He gestures to the one on the left, "This is Skylar! She's been a Keyboardist since she was three (AN: Hope you like her, NerdyNinja132)!"

Seven does the 'Sup' sign while Skylar randomly holds up the peace sign.

I look at one than the other before realization dawns on my face, "I have every class with you! How the frak didn't I notice you!"

Seven get's an evil look on her face and then laughs, "WE ONLY APPEAR TO THOSE WE WANT TO APPEAR TO!" She says this in a creepy voice.

I smirk (AN: I think Laney would be an excellent smirker), "So you guys want to be in our band?"

"HECK YEAH!" They say together than high five!

"Alright it's settled!" Lenny says, contently.

Me and the girls giggle.

Skylar smirks (AN: Skylar too), "Congrats Lenny! You are once again the only male in an otherwise total girl band."

"…damn…"

AN: Sooooo, how was it? Did you guys like Corey's outburst? THEN YOU'RE SICK! JK. Don't worry it'll all work out!... maybe… Hope you guys liked Seven and Skylar! Am I the only one imagining them Anime style?

Skylar: I do.

Seven: Come back soon! There'll be more tomorrow!

Both: REVIEW!


	8. The News

**AN: **If you didn't hear it from my other stories, I'll tell you now. IT'S WRITING DAY FOR ME! I'm behind in all of my stories except this one… Anyway, I need to put up lots of chapters today, so I'm going to do this one now (I have nothing to do all day, but I still manage to be late with work). Personally I blame my parents. They keep distracting me! My dad just came in and gave me presents!...I would like to withdraw my complaint. So we left off with Laney, Lenny, Skylar and Seven making a new band! Let's go!

Kon: Skullenko does not own Grojband! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR A BIT RIGHT NOW!

Corey: OKAY!

Corey's POV (right after Laney and Lenny left)

Wow. I just crossed so many lines!

Why the frak would I say that?! NONE OF THAT WAS TRUE! I've been feeling mean lately! I don't even know what it is…

…Did that actually just happen? No… It couldn't have.. Could it have? I'll just pinch myself to wake myself up! There's no way this can be real! All I have to do is pinch myself and this will all be over!

CRACK! A fist connects with my face. That'll work.

I lay there rubbing my face. Standing over me, is Kon, with his fist still outstretched! His eyes are watery and he looks like he's whimpering.

"WHY WOULD YOU BREAK UP OUR FAMILY?!"

"What about me? I'm still not awake!"

Kin stares at me, "What're you talking about?"

"…So this isn't a dream?" I get stared at. Then Kon slaps me. This is REALLY painful.

"Why would you do that to Laney?!" Says a pissed Kin, "That wasn't even sort of OK! What the heck is wrong with you!? You dog out Laney, break up the band, and make Kon cry all in 2 minutes! Man, I'm done!"

Hillary has a weird look on her face. A cross between a frown and a smile. Does she think this is funny or something!? She leaps to my defense.

"You leave him alone! You're talking about him yelling at Laney and now you're yelling at him!"

"Well, he deserves it!" Then Kin and Kon leave, pissed.

Hillary crouches down beside me, "I'm sorry honey. They'll get over it. Meanwhile, I think you were right." What. "She did sort of deserve it. I didn't want to say anything, but she was being very mean to me at home. She said to stay away from the band and if I didn't she would hurt you!" That doesn't sound like Laney, "I guess you could've been a bit nicer, but she did deserve it a little." I just sit there. All of a sudden, something about Hillary doesn't feel right. I decide to brush it off, because she's the only one talking to me right now.

"Do you really think Laney will quit?"

"Oh honey, I think so. But, if she really loves the band, she'll come back."

"And try and ignore what I said?"

"…yes…"

I don't think so. Something tells me she was for real. Why would I say that?!

Hillary's POV

Lots of people say I bring out their worst side. I guess this is living proof!

This has gone better than I could have ever imagined! Did you see the look on her face when she ran out?! Classic! I don't know what she's doing with Lenny. I don't think she really likes him, but I don't know what she's up to. If stuff gets serious with him, I'll just take him to! Pretty sure she'll always like Corey, though. I thought mom said he liked some chic named Carrie? Whatever. I'll just mess with both of them AND Grojband! I don't even know if there is a Grojband now that Laney's gone. I hope so, all my material comes from them and Corey. Oh well. I can play with Laney _anywhere._

Life is SWEET.

Huh. I'm bored now. No Laney and no Grojband. Corey's boring as heck. So, I leave, yelling something about letting him think by himself over my shoulder. I head to Laney's so I can think of new ways to mess with her.

**Hillary's Evil Transition**

Laney's POV (continued)

So, I guess I have a new band now! It's not that bad. Seven's super artsy-fartsy and Skylar's a video game nut. I like to draw and write with Seven and Skylar and Lenny play: Call of Duty: Modern Peacefair (AN: got that from nigahiga!). We all get along awesomely and we snuck out to the band room and they sound _amazing_. They're just not Kin or Kon… By the look on Lenny's face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing about Kim and Konnie.

After school, we all head to my garage to rehearse and talk about the band. Luckily, Skylar's dad is a carpenter, so he can make us a stage! When we reach my house, we decide to think of a band name and symbol.

Finally, after an hour, we settle on 'The Cretins' and our symbol is a heart made of vines (Lenny wanted the vines to make it look more 'manly'). Also, Harvy and Jasmine insisted on being our managers. Harvy has common sense and Jazmine is good at convincing people at doing things. They came up with the idea of us having a live animal on stage. Jazmine volunteered Baxter.

Baxter is a humongous Rottweiler who is trained to attack on command. Jazmine rescued him from a guy that was planning dog fights. Baxter will kill you if Jazmine tells it to. (AN: I read a fanfic where a killer dog attacks Laney and I'm all like 'I wantz dat!' Who wouldn't? A dog that loves you and can protect you from anything AND you're small enough to ride it!)

We took her up on that offer, but now Baxter's a security dog (we were afraid that he'd attack everyone if he were on stage).

"So it's settled," Lenny says, as he bangs a gavel that apparently he just carries around with him, "The Cretins is officially a band!"

Everyone cheers.

Lenny turns to Jazmine, "You're first job is getting us a gig." Jazmine is really good at getting us gigs. She can lie and manipulate adults so well. She somehow got Grojband a gig in Las Vegas once (AN: I think I'm living my life through Jazmine. Everything I give her, I want)!

All of a sudden, lightning flashes outside. Wasn't it just sunny?

_Oh no._

Hillary appears in the doorway with _Corey!_

"Hi sis! What're you doing!"

"Nothing. What're you doing?"

"I'm taking Corey out for a date. Did you know in 2 weeks it will be our 1 month anniversary (AN: Does anyone actually celebrate that?)?"

I smirk, "It's too bad you won't be here for it. In one week you're leaving." But your damage will stay. You made sure of that didn't you?

"Actually," Uh oh. I'm screwed, aren't I?, "My dad just called."

I think we all know what's coming next. WHY ME?

"We're looking for a house! I'm staying!"

AN: NOOEWEWEWOOOOO! Hope you liked the chapter! Not much happened. So, let's recap. The reason Corey yelled is because, Hillary has a weird effect on people and Hillary is staying! Now, I have no excuse as to why Carrie yelled. SO, I'm asking YOU to give me one! Please help! Even I get writers block!

Lenny: REVIEW!


	9. Gig

**AN: **Ok, so Writing Day was kind of a fail. Soooo, I've decided to turn it into Writing Week! Here are the rules: I'm going to get caught up with my stories and YOU can write a story and if you tell me what it's called, I'll give it a shout out on this story! Let's get to work (no basketball, me!)! The last chapter was sort of a filler (I didn't know how else to get the info out there)!

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Trina: MINA! You gotta say more than that! It's writing Week!

Mina: Ummmm.. Ok. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is big…and scary…

*Everyone stares at me*

Skullenko: What? I wanted a dinosaur fun fact…

Corey: Good! We haven't had a bit in awhile!

* * *

Laney's POV (The next day)

I stare at the ceiling in my room. Sooooo, Hillary's staying, huh? Well, time to die.

I shake my head. NO! This is what she wants! To make me feel bad and to mess with my head! Well, I can't let her! Then she wins! Not like she hasn't already… But maybe I can make myself not care! I need to get over Corey _now_. That's the only way I'm getting over this whole, Hillary being my neighbor thing. In 1 week they will have gotten that house! By then I MUST be over Corey! But how do you get over a guy you've had a crush on for 3 years? … You ask a guy that has the same problem!

I pull out my phone and call Lenny. Ringing…

"Hello?"

"Lenny, it's Laney. Listen, I need to get over Corey! Hillary's going to move right next to me in a week! They're going to be together FOREVER! It's going to destroy me!" I manage to say this all in one breath (record!).

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I'll help you. Meet me at the coffee shop. We'll think of something." Then he hung up. This had better work!

**At The Coffee Shop Transition!**

We've been sitting here for 30 minutes and still have no clue what to do. Lenny suggested we move to Alaska. I suggested we kill Hillary (we got some stares for that one). Then Lenny suggested we just kill Corey and Carrie (did someone just dial three numbers?). We had to rule out all of these.

Just then, one of the worst things that could happen, walked right thru the door.

Trina (and Mina).

"Mina! Get me coffee!"

"But I don't have money."

"WHY NOT?"

"You made me give it to you so you could go to the movies."

Trina looks really mad until she sees us. She stomps over to our table and turns to Lenny.

"Hey squirt give me money."

"Why the heck should I?"

Trina smiles, "Because, if you don't I'll like, so totally, tell Carrie you like her." Lenny pales.

"B-but I don't have any more money…"

"That's too bad." She pulls out her phone, and says some stuff to Carrie.

"Hey Cares? Lenny likes you. Bye." Then she hung up and just left!

Lenny stares at the doorway for awhile, before straightening up and smiling.

"Maybe that's one of the steps to getting over them."

"What?"

"If you have a problem, admit it. That's the first step to healing! You have to now tell Corey you like him!" I think about it. That sort of makes sense, right?

"I'll think about it."

Jazmine and Harvy come bursting through the door, dragging Skylar and Seven with them.

"Guys, why didn't you pick up your phones?! Jazmine tried to call you!"

"No I didn't."

"Wha-?!" Jazmine shoved Harvy away.

"Great news! You guys have a gig at the lake. I got you it."

Harvy huffed, "I picked the spot."

"And I got it."

I gape, "How?! Grojband has been trying to get there since the beginning!"

Jazmine smiled, "My methods shall not be revealed."

Skylar looks worried, "Was it legal?"

"What really is legal these days?" Jazmine says rolling her eyes, "If this is the land of the free isn't everything legal?"

"Legal is stuff that doesn't break the laws." Seven says.

"To repeat, was it legal?" Skylar prods.

"It's time to shut your faces or I will destroy you." (AN: I always imagined Jazmine having the same power as Stewie Griffin and Dogbert. Limitless, evil power.)

I decide to get back to the subject at hand, "Wow! When is it?"

"Tomorrow!" Harvy yells.

This is sooo cool! The lake is the hotspot for all bands! Everything sounds great there and the stage floats in the water! Plus there is soooo much space for an audience!

Lenny's even more excited, "We have to put up ads!"

"I got Mayor Mellow to put it in the newspapers tomorrow! I also got a blimp!"

Everyone stares at her. This is probably not legal. Knowing her, it most definitely isn't.

A thought hits me. Hillary will probably try and destroy it! Or make me cry with Corey!

"Guys, I gotta go do something!"

Then I go running off to Corey's. There's no way I can stop them from finding out about the gig. But I can help myself become immune to whatever Hillary will do. I stop, panting in front of Corey's door. I ring the doorbell and stand up straight. I can't believe I'm doing this! I've liked him for three years and I'm doing this_ now_?

The door opens. It's Corey.

Before I can even open my mouth, he beats me to it.

"LANEY! I'm so so soooo sorry! I don't know what came over me! I've been under so much stress and I'm just so sorry! There's no way any of that stuff was true! I think I was just mad about the Newman and I've been feeling bad lately and I'm so sorry! I have like, no excuse that will make up for this!" Then he gives me a bone crushing hug. He pulls away and stares me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. Why don't we have a private jam session? No Hillary, Kin or Kon." Oh. He hasn't heard about my new band. I'm surprised Hillary or Jazmine didn't tell him.

I look away, "I see you haven't heard. I'm in a new band with Lenny."

"Ohh…" He looks so sad. I seriously consider joining Grojband again. I must be strong!

"But, that's not actually why I came here…" He looks at me. No backing down now, "Ever since we were 12, I've had a crush on you. A year ago, that bloomed into love." He looks super shocked, "I kept trying to get the courage to tell you, but I never could. Then Hillary came along and you two started dating and I realized I would never have you. Lenny has the same problem with Carrie so we started dating." He still looks panicked about the whole confession thing. I quickly reassure him, "Don't worry, we teamed up and I'm currently getting over you. Lenny and I thought that confessing would be a good way to get over you guys, so you don't have to feel awkward. I know you don't feel the same, so you don't have to do anything. Bye, I wish you and Hillary happiness."

Then I spun on my heel and left.

* * *

**AN:** BOOHOOOHOOOOOO! Don't worry, I've got this situation under control. I have a plan. Hope you liked the chapter! AssassinMaster: Sadly, I have no room for your band in _this _story, but I'm going to write a lot of Laney and Corey fics soooo… I do need a record producer for a small part in this story, so if you want that you should tell me.

Kon: REVIEW!


	10. Surprise!

**AN:** Hello, what's up! Did you know that… Writing Week is still on! So, you can't hate me for not updating lots on my other stories. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. A friend from Canada came here soooooo, yeah. Let's get started!

Corey: Skullenko does not own Grojband! Or Keep Your Hands Off My Girl by Good Charlotte

Laney's POV

It's now been a day since I confessed. I woke up this morning thinking, 'Oh my god, what have I done?', I expected for Corey to come over here and say something, now that he knows how I feel and that I don't really like Lenny. He never even called. 'Guess that says how he feels, huh? Oh well. Life goes on. It probably wouldn't have worked anyway… Hillary has too strong a hold on him.

Right now, I'm on stage at the lake, trying to calm myself. This thing is wobbly, 'cuz you know, it's on water! I keep thinking of the worst possible situations. Everyone else seems calm Skylar is running around in circles yelling 'WOOOOOOOOO!', Seven is doing the happy dance and Lenny is still trying to get ready. I guess 'calm' wasn't the word. Lenny is one of those guys that takes forever to get ready. I guess it takes awhile to look that girl like! Then again, maybe I should do the same… Naw to lazy.

We all look up as we here Jazmine and Harvy announcing us. One by one we file out onto the stage, screams and cheers surrounds us. Lenny opens his mouth and,

'_Let the record play, let the record play,_

_The way that you dance_

_The way that you move_

_The way that you stare at me across the room _

_You carry Dior bags and you've got your Chanelle_

_You where Loui Vitton, HG and Ysl_

_Now I got what you need_

_I got dcma_

_I got brass knuckles hanging from my neck in my chain_

_I got a model 26 but she stays in her place_

_I got a curve shirt neatly tucked inside of my waist_

_And the record keeps playing the same old song they say,_

_Aha, Aha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl_

_Keep your hands off my girl_

**Time Skip to the End Of the Concert**

WOOO! That was such a rush! … I think I'm going to throw up. Is it littering if you throw up in a lake? I just have so much extra energy!

We all jump in the boat and race back to shore. There we find a group of fangirls and fanboys huddled around the dock. All of a sudden, I feel genuine joy! I haven't felt this since Hillary came here! She's really messin' with me, huh? Speak of the devil…

Hillary bursts through the crowd, eyes burning, hair a mess, and looking like she could kill someone. Particularly, me!

"YOU!" She grabs me and drags me to the forest. I look out the corner of my eye to see my band following me.

"How dare you do this?! You think you're so perfect, huh?! Well I have news for you, wherever you go, I can still mess with you! Don't think this means you've won or somehow avoided me! I can mess with this band too!"

"Oh yeah?!" I turn to see Seven standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring furiously at Hillary. Lenny and Skylar are right behind her.

"So, you think that we're dumb enough to actually believe anything you say?! We're never going to fall for any of your tricks!"

Seven smirked, "That's right! You can't mess with me and Skylar, we're immune to you! And Lenny doesn't care if you look hot! Right, Lenny?...Lenny?" We all look to see Lenny looking at Hillary with his tongue lolling out. Both Seven and Skylar smack him upside the head.

"BAD LENNY!"

"Whatever!" Seven continues, "You still can't hurt us!" Then they all drag me back to the docks (I'm getting dragged a lot, aren't i?).

As soon as we get to the docks ANOTHER voice calls out!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" We all turn to see TRINA marching towards us. Seriously, why's everyone picking on ME?

"I spend 3 years of my life trying to ruin Grojband! And Just when I do that, you come here with another band! Can't you just stay defeated?"

I glare at her, "I thought you only picked on Corey? What happened?"

"I hate all of you."

And just when I'm about to have another screaming match, Hillary comes running out of nowhere, accidentally runs into Trina, falls on top of her and presses their lips together!

Here's the best part! Hillary. Doesn't. Get. Up.

AN: Yes, Hillary's gay. I have nothing against gay people so, don't go givin me hate! The only reason Laney finds this funny is because, that means she has material to break Corey and her apart and destroy her! How? You'll have to come back and see! All this means the end is closing in on this story, but I think I can still put a couple more chapters in there. OR three. Maybe 4. Dunno.

Seven: REVIEW!

Skylar: The more reviews Skullenko gets, the faster the next chapter comes out!


	11. The Plan

**AN: Wasup? This is the 11****th**** chapter! WOOOOOO! Sadly, this story is coming to a close soon. Sigh, this is by far my most popular story! Don't worry I have a bunch of other ideas for stories! Actually, I'm going to be gone for three days, so when I get back I want lots of reviews waiting for me! Mina, hit it!**

**Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband!**

Trina's POV

WHAT THE F**K IS HAPPENING?! Some girl randomly bursts out of nowhere, trips and kisses _me_! How dare she?! This is soooo awkward! Not to mention my embarrassment! What if Nick Mallory hears about this? What if he's here right now? Oh. My. God. This is my first kiss! This freak stole my first kiss! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE NICK'S!

…Why is she still on me? This was an accident, right? WHY IS SHE STILL ON ME WITH HER EYES CLOSED AND PRESSING HARD AGAINST ME?! Oh my god…

I keep kicking her. She still won't give! I'm struggling and finally, she gives. I hear a distant 'click' of a camera. I jump up, yell 'freak' at her and run.

Laney's POV

That. Was. Priceless! Oh my god, when Trina ran and called Hillary a freak, Hillary looked so sad. I almost felt sympathy until I remembered who I was dealing with. The girl that dates guys to get back at other girls. I hope she doesn't start dating girls to get back at other girls. She might be a lesbian, but she'll hurt you in any way possible. Pretty sure she's not going to stop dating guys…

But this is perfect! Trina's straight, she now hates Hillary and I think Hillary likes Trina. Wow, us Penn's really like the Riffins. Harvy loves Jazmine!

Finally she's getting what she deserves. Trina will never date Hillary! This is soooo good! My dad hates gays (another reason my mom left him)! MWAHAHAHAAAA! Hillary, prepare to be annihilated! But first, some torture! REVENGE!

Hillary's POV

I'm so embarrassed! I'm Hillary F**king Penn! I don't fall in love! I make losers fall in love while girls fall into a pit of despair! This is wrong! I've seen Trina around and she's awful, and preppy, and conniving, and-and _perfect_. ARRGHHHHH! What do I do? My dad will kill me! He once tried to whip Harvy when he thought Harvy was gay! What will he do when he finds out I kissed a girl and I liked it? (AN: Taste of her cherry chapstick! Lol)

And Trina, there is no way she would like me! She'd be like the opposite of me when dating! She _chases_ Nick Mallory! She'd never date me! What am I going to do?!

Oh my god, did Corey see that?! I might like Trina, but there is no way I'm giving up messing with Laney.

Laney… she better not tell on me! Whatever, she's too nice to. Hmmmm… I don't think she's evil enough to do anything mean. Right?

Laney's POV

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA! REVENGE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, HILLARY!

Hillary's POV

Right.

I head home to Laney's room. I sit and cry. Is this what heart break feels like?! If so, I did great all those times! I'm really hurting people! More tears come, rushing like a broken tap.

I whip my head around as I hear the door squeak open. A flash of red hair and Laney is right next to me. She looks like she's about to say something, but I beat her to it.

"If you tell dad one thing about this, I will make you wish you had never been born! More than I do!" I say, clutching her neck and shaking her around.

She pries my fingers loose and rubs her neck, "I wouldn't dare. I just wanted to comfort you. I know how you feel. Heartbreak sucks. And when it happens, us girls need to stick together. Now, tell me how you feel."

I don't know why, but I just let loose, "I think I love her!" It went on and on after that and she just holds me. Wow, she is weak. I'll still let up on her a little.

After a while, I talk myself to sleep and Laney lets me sleep in her bed. I had no idea what she was doing as I fell asleep.

Laney's POV

She's down.

I quietly sneak out of the house, eager to set my plan into action. I race through the streets, eager to get to The Riffin's house. I look around every corner and stay away from every alleyway. I flinch everytime a car drives by. I really don't wanna get mugged tonight.

The pale moonlight highlights the white sidewalk, giving it a bit of a ghostly glowing effect. I race across the misty streets and sidewalks. Dim streetlights give me a faded shadow that bounces across houses. The cold nips my at my cheeks and I squint my eyes to try and see through the night. At long last, I arrive at the Riffin household.

I'm about to throw some pebbles at Corey's room when I see Trina's window. An idea blooms in my mind as a slow smile stretches across my face. This is too good.

I toss some stones at Trina's window until she opens up.

"What?!" She hisses at me.

"Come down!" She looks confused, but comes down. The door swings open and Trina is standing there in her pajamas.

"What?!"

"I want you to help me destroy Hillary."

"Are you kidding?! I'm never seeing that punk again!"

This isn't going too good. I have another idea, "Then let me get you a kiss with Nick Mallory!"

She looks stunned. Perrrrfect, "What?"

"My mom said that you might sue us," I'm lying through my teeth. Can this work?, "So she said to get you a kiss from Nick Mallory so you won't."

"Are you serious?!" She squeals. She should really keep it down, "How?!"

"Just show up at Belchies tomorrow."

"OK!" She shuts the door and I can hear more shrieks of excitement from inside.

I turn and walk home. So far so good. Time for step two.

AN: Tadaaaa! Hope you liked this chapter! I got a review that said the last chapter was sh*t so, I hope I did better with this one! We're coming to a close, sigh. What is Laney's plan! Only I know.

Laney: And me!

Skullenko: Yes. REVIEW!


	12. More Evil

**AN:** Hi guys, I know I said I'd get back on Friday or Saturday, but I was really busy today! Sorry! Anyway, I'm planning on writing another story after I'm done with Summer Camp and I wanted to do some research on total drama. By research I mean watch. Sadly, I like _really_ want to watch Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, but I don't know where to watch it! If someone could please tell me, I'd be sooooo happy!

Corey: Skullenko doesn't own Grojband. If she did, she'd also own Total Drama, so she'd probably be able to watch it right now.

Laney's POV

The phone is ringing. Ringing. Ringing and dialing. Finally, someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lenny.

"Laney?"

"Yeah, I need a favor."

Silence, "What kind of favor?"

"You said Nick Mallory was your cousin, right?"

"…yes…"

"I need you to get him to kiss Trina."

"…why?" He sounds suspicious. Oh my god, if he doesn't agree, I'm so screwed!

"Don't worry I have a crazy plan that just might work. I need you to get him to go to Belchies and kiss Trina."

"Ok….May I ask why?"

"No, you may not." Then I hung up. That was brief and a little rude. My rage towards Hillary is messing with my head… This is what she wants, and I'll give it to her good! (AN: That sounded a little wrong…)

I walk back into the garage trying to calm myself down. I see Hillary cuddling up to Corey, but her face is one of pure horror. She looks at me nervously. Awwww… she thinks I'm going to tell on her! Don't worry Hillary, I'll do something way worse!

Hillary's POV

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! She's not going to tell, right? Why wouldn't she! She'd get me away from Corey, embarrass me, and get my dad pissed! Maybe she's too nice to do it! Hmmmm if she does tell, I can always accuse her of either 1) being a weirdo or 2) Hating gays. Either way, I win!

There's really nothing to worry about! She's not going to do a thing!

I finally relax and lean into Corey only to be pulled up and out of the garage by her.

"What do you want?!" I hiss. I'm not in the mood for this. Nothing she says could possibly matter right now.

"I want to know you."

What? "Why? If you think you can get me lay off on your man just because I'm a lesbian you thought wrong. I can ignore it!"

"No, no! I want to talk about you. Find out why you're so angry and maybe convince you to let yourself be happy."

"I'M NOT LAYING OFF. AND I'm happiest when you're sad." Something flashes across her face before disappearing. Was that a smile?

"Then at least let me take you out to eat at Belchies. My treat!" Hmmmmmm… might as well get a free meal out of the loser before crushing her.

**To Belchies and Laney's Evil Plan Transition**

Laney's POV

I was going to spare her if she agreed to stop, but apparently that is not going to happen. I'd like you all to be witnesses to me trying to actually be nice to that menace. I look around the diner and see Trina. Before she can spot me I send Hillary over to a corner booth and approach Trina. If they saw eachother, I'd be screwed.

"Hey Trina, you excited?"

"HECK YEAH! Unless you were lying. In which case, I'll beat the living everything out of you."

"Calm down he'll be here! And there he is!" Nick Mallory walks in the door looking annoyed, but forces a smile when he sees Trina. Nick owes Lenny a favor for- wait, I wasn't supposed to tell anything. Let's just say it involved whipped cream, a hot tub, and the cops. (AN: Use your imaginations!)

"Hi Trina!" Nick says through clenched teeth.

"HI NICK! So how have you bee-"

"Listen, I'm just here to make out with you," Ooooohhh make out! A simple kiss would've been enough, but whatever, "Let's get this over with this."

"Oh…ok." Thank god. Eeeeeew. It's begun!

I run over to Hillary and quickly sit down.

"Okay, first off, I'll get food later. First we talk. I think you should be true to you. If you love Trina, go after her! See how much you have in common."

"No way! I-I can't no one will except me!"

"That's not true! Most people have no problem with gays or lesbians! Don't be mad and angry just because you feel no one will like you."

She's about to say something when she spots Trina and Nick. I feel bad for her. I want to punish her, but I also want her to be happy! Maybe, if she knew what love was like she wouldn't be so mean! But for now, she needs to be punished for being mean to everyone.

I lean over to her, "What is it? OH NO! it's Nick and Trina kissing! I'm sooooo sorry."

She doesn't say anything, just cries.

"You need to win her over don't you?"

"… YES…"

"You need to make her yours!"

"You're right!"

"And I have the perfect plan!"

I lean across the table and tell her what she has to do. She leaves the diner with a spring in her step and full trust in me. Finally after years of abuse, I will have my vengeance!

* * *

AN: I'd like to say that I still have nothing against gays or lesbians, so don't hate. Second of all, most stories want you to be above revenge for people that hurt you, but I don't think so. Sometimes, karma punishes people with other people. Some people have it coming. And Hillary is definitely one of those people. My gawd I said people a lot. Third of all, I'm looking for some good fanfics of Grojband, the TD series, Powerpuff girls, Adventure Time, or really anything. If you have any suggestions or a story you want to share with me, please pm me or leave a review.

Laney: Review for my evil plan!


	13. The Reveal

**AN: **You wouldn't believe the day I had! I had to school shop, and clean my room, backpack, and snack station (I'm a junk food junkie. SOMEONE HELP ME.). That's not so bad now that I say it… I think I'll have another chapter tomorrow! OMG, I got a review that was taking a guess at my favorite character contest. I FORGOT ABOUT THE CONTEST! I had to go through all the reviews to find all of them. Someone needs to remind me about that! NerdyNinja, want the job? Anyway, the contest is over and I would like to say: THREE PEOPLE PARTICIPATED. I was hoping for more… You can't really have a band with three people… OH WELL! Gabrielle I'm giving you different positions! You got it right! LET'S DO THIS! This is probably the second to last chapter (preserve it!).

Hillary: Skullenko doesn't own Grojband. Or me.

Skullenko: I own you.

Hillary: NO you don't!

Skullenko: Yep.

Hillary: NO!

Skullenko: Yep.

Hillary: NO!

Skullenko: Yep.

Hillary: N-

Laney's POV

Step three is commencing. The phone is ringing…

"Laney?"

"Hi Lenny. I need another favor. Can you-"

"What the f**k is going on?!"

I sigh. I don't feel like talking about it. I'm feeling super guilty and bad for Hillary even though she's _horrible_. If I talk it over, I might chicken out! I'LL NEVER GET THE CHANCE FOR MY REVENGE AGAIN!

"Is it really that important that you know?"

"I'm not doing anything without knowing everything."

Fine. "You know Hillary? Well, I just found out that she's a lesbian."

Stunned silence.

"And she has a crush on Trina."

Still not hearing anything.

"So I came up with this GREAT plan! It's horrible, but I'll finally get my revenge! Here's the thing: I got Nick Mallory and Trina to kiss at Belchies, right? I took Hillary there to see it and made it look like an accident. She was heartbroken and I told her a way to get Trina back. I told her that Trina _loved _being sung too, and that if she sung her a song with them, that Trina would fall in love with her. She doesn't know that 1) Trina will never give up Nick Mallory 2) Trina hates music, and 3) She'll get embarrassed in front of a huge crowd when Trina rejects her!", I sigh, "This is where you come in. I told her I could get her a BIG concert and you have another cousin right? Gabrielle? Well, isn't she a big band producer? She can get us the gig!"

Silence. I think I creeped him out with my totally evil, complicated and petty scheme.

"I'm in." I smile. I can be evil, complicated and petty now and then, can't I?

**To Laney's House Transition**

I'm lying on my bed while my sister paced back and forth. Now she knows what it's like to have a panic attack!

"What if she hates me? What if she never talks to me again? What if I forget the song? WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME?!"

I sigh. This is enough. She's getting annoying. "Don't worry. Did you practice?"

She nods, "I even gave the band the sheet music."

Hold up! "Grojband is playing with you? They agreed? What did you tell them the song was for?" They never let me sing! Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that my voice sounds like a cat in a shredder. Ear shattering, nightmare giving, nails on chalkboard_ bad_.

"They didn't ask questions. Maybe they think I'm singing to Corey."

I sigh. That's my new thing. Screw knowing what you're thinking! "Probably. Let's go, we can't be late."

**To the Concert Transition**

We're walking to the backstage (my gawd this place is PACKED).

"Hey Laney,"

"What?"

"Do you ever feel like, when we're going somewhere, it's incredibly short? Almost as if that part was cut off not to bore someone."

I laugh, "Like in a story?"

We stop walking, "Exactly. It's as if someone wrote transition!"

Whoa. We both look around nervously before smiling. "Nawwwwwwww."

OOOOF.

I ran in to someone. Hillary is struggling not to laugh next to me and I pull up the person. It's a woman. She looks to be about in her twenties. She has red hair and she looks like ME.

It hits me.

"You're Lenny's cousin aren't you?" I whisper. I kind of told Hillary I would get her the gig. Not Lenny.

"Yep." She extends a hand towards me and Hillary, "Let me show you two girls backstage." Then she pulls us. It sort of reminds me of how a kid pulls their friend to meet their mom. Not very mature is she?

Once we're backstage, I see Grojband. I realize I haven't talked to them at all! The only reason I was at Corey's house was because she had to babysit me (ugggghhh)! I see Corey and our eyes meet! Like, super cheesy romantic movie, gazing at eachother.

…oh my god… It just sinks in. I confessed to him! I confessed my feelings for him! All the feelings I've felt for him have been told! How did I do that?! I can't even remember why I did it! Oh my god…

…OH MY GOD! I _confessed_ to him and he didn't say anything! Not one word. I have not heard back from him! He's avoiding me! Even when I went over to the house, Trina answered the door! WTF?!

Once again, I feel horrible, miserable, and ugly. I'm not worth anything, am I? STUPID COREY! And stupid Hillary! If she wasn't here, I would have never confessed! She is going down.

I realize someone's shaking me. It's Hillary.

"Go to your seat. You got Trina a seat right next to you, right?"

I nod. Shoot, I forgot to make sure she came! Quickly I rush out to my seat.

I sigh with relief. Trina is of course, sitting there. I may or may not have told her that Nick would be here, performing.

I sit down and look around. How Danielle got the super bowl to let us do a concert I'll never know.

"So, where is my Nick?!" Oops. I didn't think of how to get out of this one. My mind is just gone today.

Luckily, I'm saved by the bell. Or should I say, the concert starting. The lights dim and cheers rise up. Grojband (and Hillary) are standing in the middle of the stage. Once the audience settles down, the band starts up.

**Heart Attack (by Demi Lovato)**

_Puttin My defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

"THIS IS DEDICATED TO A VERY SPECIAL RIFFIN!"

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care I can play em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair _

_Then make em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Putting my defences up cause I don't want to fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys when you come around I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair _

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl _

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you make me so nervous_

_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up won't let it show so I'm_

_Putting my defences up cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack(x3)_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs _

_They're burning I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off in a run_

_I'm flying to close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_Putting my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (x5)_

On the last note everyone stood up and cheered. I'll admit, it was really good.

All of a sudden, it's silent. Hillary clears her throat.

"That was dedicated to a loved one." I look next to me and notice Trina's gone. What the-?!

All of a sudden, Trina's thrown on stage. Corey looks super confused. Sorry Core, this is gonna hurt.

"Trina? What are you doing here?" Poor Core. So young. So dumb.

"Shutup Corey." Hillary says viciously.

She turns to Trina, "ATTENTION EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! Trina, I know we just met two days ago and that you don't like me much, but I have a feeling that we're supposed to be together! I loved you from the first and only kiss we shared and I feel that you're special! I've used men before, like your brother, Corey." This is so good! "But I feel that you aren't like the rest! So what do you say? Will you be mine?"

Trina looks stunned. Seconds pass and then, "NO! WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU'VE RUINED ME AND EMBARRASED ME! I _HATE _YOU! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR TEETH IN!" Then she stormed off stage.

Hillary looked stunned and she turns to the first row to see me, smirking at her. She glares at me, before turning to Corey

Corey's POV (right before the concert)

I'm curled up in a ball in the corner of my room. This is what I do now when the band is gone. I'm thinking about Lanes.

She loves me?! How could she love me! She always acts so pissed around me! I thought I annoyed the living daylights out of her! This changes everything.

I sigh. Not really. She's left the band and I never see her. I miss her sooooo much. AS A FRIEND. When she came up to my house I thought she was coming back to the band. Quite apparently, that was not the case! How did this happen?!

I'm on the verge of tears. The band is the thing I care most about and now it's gone. When Laney left, we tried to use Hillary instead. It wasn't the same at all! It was worse and… _odd._ It sounded... funny.

I sigh. Kin and Kon are pissed at me still. Hillary isn't as loving as before and Lanes is gone. She's probably furious! Why didn't I do anything when she left?! Why didn't I do anything when she confessed?! She's heartbroken. I've known her for three years and her sister a couple weeks. I basically picked her sister over her.

She has a crush on me…. What do I do? I thought no girls liked me and here are two! I don't like her back! I love her sister! I think… things with her sister have always been somewhat ummmm… off. With Laney, everything is easy!

I stretch and get up. For whatever reason, Hillary got us a concert and demanded to sing. I don't have a good feeling about any of this.

**To The Concert Again Transition**

I play my guitar a little as I wait for the concert to start. It's strange. We're at the super bowl stadium for a Grojband concert. I may be a bit dumb but, I don't think Grojband has got that big yet. This doesn't even seem like a concert for US. There are no Grojband pictures, just pictures of Hillary.

Speak of the devil. Hillary walks in with Laney by her side. Wait, LANEY?!

Ohnoohnoohnoohnooh- wooow. Has Laney always been well,… a _girl?_ Now that we're not best buds, I'm seeing Laney as more than a bro. She has cool eyes….

No! Bad Corey! You're dating the sister!

Hillary tells Laney something and she leaves. We all prepare to get on stage.

The curtain lifts. Hundreds of people stare at us, screaming. Bright flashes of photographs and a beachball randomly appears. This is by far our most popular gig. Also our weirdest. Hillary begins to sing…

**After Song And Yelling Transition**

Hillary turns to me.

"Babe, I'm so sorry! Laney made me say it! She's been threatening me lately and said if I didn't embarrass myself here, she'd kill you!" I'm seeing white with rage. That's such BULL!

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! HOW DARE YOU DECIEVE ME LIKE THIS! YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF CRUD STUCK TO A SHOE! YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE AND STOP FREAKING LYING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I BELIEVED YOU! YOU DESERVED ALL OF THIS! WE'RE THRU, I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" Then I threw down my guitar (should've thought that one thru) and leave.

AN: Hope you liked it! I know I did! Last chapter is final chapter! I'll miss this story. First story here. Thanks for everyone's support reviews, follows and favorites. This time I seriously want reviews. I need to know how you liked the story! I wanna know if you think I should write more stories and how I did for my first time

Everyone: SERIOUSLY! REVIEW!


	14. The End

**AN:** Hey guys, this is the last chapter. I know, I know, it sucks. Anyway, I loved the reviews for last chapter and… that's about it. I have an idea for a sequel, but I'm going to need… 10 reviews asking for it. Also, I wanted to see what it's like to work with another author so, pm me if you're interested with working with me! Pleaaaase? Here's the last chapter.

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband. She did own this story, but now it's done

Laney's POV

Hillary's gone.

After Corey stormed off the stage, everyone went home. Hillary went to bed crying and cursing at me. I thought it wouldn't be safe to sleep in my own bed that night, so I slept on the couch. Trina came by that morning and gave me a video of Corey and Hillary making out. I showed it to my dad and he got so mad that he said Hillary was never allowed to see Corey again. They even decided not to move. I don't know how Trina got that tape, but I'm soooo glad she did get it. When I came back in my room, my picture was on the dart board and Hillary managed to throw two darts in my eyes, my throat, and my chest. She's good!

It's such a relief that Hillary won't be staying. I know she could do much more damage than I did. I still haven't heard from Corey (I wonder why?). I broke up with my band. Lenny got together with Carrie and left to rejoin the Newmans and after all the Hillary business was done and Corey was single again, Seven and Skylar mysteriously disappeared… So, I guess the band broke up with me instead.

I'm back with Grojband. Kin and Kon begged me to come back (they've been doing that since I left) and I finally accepted. Corey was nowhere to be seen. This all happened yesterday and everything is so neatly wrapped up, it's almost like it never happened. Actually, now Corey knows I like him. Quite obviously he doesn't feel the same. That's ok, Lenny might not need to get over Carrie anymore, but I still need to get over Corey. I'm working on it.

That pretty much catches you up to where I am now. Standing in the airport after dropping my dad and Hillary off.

I sigh. It's over. I look out the window to see a plane taking off. Is Hillary there? My brother and mother let out a woot of happiness and head out to the car. I sigh again. My life is still complicated, but at least Hillary's not in it anymore. I turn on my heel to follow my mom…

…Only to run head first into somebody.

I look up to see (you guessed it) Corey! We stand in silence and he's just staring at me. It's not a loving gaze, an embarrassed look, or even an angry glare. He looks… curious. It's weird. We're just standing there and he's looking me up and down _curiously_. People move and bump around us, but he doesn't seem to notice it. Finally, I break the silence.

"What're you doing here Corey?" He pauses and just stares into my eyes.

"…I-I don't know…"

What the fudge?

"Did you come to see Hillary? 'Cause she's already gone."

"…no…" This is weird.

"…Well how did you get here?"

"…bus…"

What is wrong with him? "Do you want a ride?" All of a sudden, he smiles and nods. It's all better. It's like when he would catch a ride with me to some stupid arcade and we were buddies. Kids hanging out!

So I do what I always do. I hit him on the arm, laugh, run and yell over my shoulder "C'mon Core, let's go!" Just like when we were all friends. It'd be great to have him be my boyfriend, but I think I can live with him as my best friend. I look over my shoulder to see Corey laughing and chasing me!

I sigh in content, I think I'm over him!

Corey's POV

…What the f**k? Was that a spark when she touched my arm.

I shake it off and run after her.

AN: OMG! How fluffy was that?! Oh no, it's oveeeerrr! Not to worry! I have an idea for TWO sequels:

Laney gets a rich, attractive boyfriend with a secret.

The Life of a Dudette from Lenny's POV

Ok, the last one is more of a genderbender story. But the first is a real sequel. And I'll write it if I get 10 reviews asking for it! Once again, I'm looking for an author to write a story or oneshot with me so, if you're interested please pm me!

Everyone: REVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL! HOPE YOU LOVED IT!


End file.
